Why?
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L in the future, slightly post 516


Lindsay smiled as she watched her three-year-old son, Henry, play happily with kids he had never met before.

"Your son's adorable." The woman beside her said with a smile.

"Thank you." Lindsay smiled as she turned to the woman. "Which one's yours?"

"The little girl with the truck." She laughed as she pointed to where the children were playing.

"She's a cutie." Lindsay said. "I'm Lindsay."

"Marcy." She said as they shook hands.

They sat there for a little while longer before Marcy got up to leave with her daughter, because she had to go back to work.

"Nice to meet you." She said as she stood and left.

"You too." Lindsay said as she watched the other children Henry was playing with scatter, leaving him to entertain himself.

"Hi Mommy." He said a couple minutes later, placing him sandy hands on her knees.

"Hi baby." She smiled and kissed his forehead as she reached into her purse for wipes to clean up his hands. "Lets get you cleaned up." She said as she took his hands and tried to get rid of all the sand on them. "Ready to go home?"

"Okay." He said as he watched Lindsay stand and swing her purse over her shoulder and take his hand as the walked towards the exit of the park. "Mommy?"

"Yes?" she said knowing his was about to fire questions off.

"Where's Daddy?" he asked.

"In Denver." Lindsay answered as they stopped so Henry could watch two dogs run and chase after each other.

"Mommy?" he asked again as they continued their walk.

"Yes, love?"

"Why doesn't Daddy have boobs?" he asked causing Lindsay to laugh in surprise.

"Because he's a boy." Lindsay answered doing her best not to laugh too hard. "And boy's don't have breasts."

"Bress?" he questioned as they stopped at a crosswalk waiting for traffic.

"It's a nice word for boobs." Lindsay said as she gently squeezed her son's hand and they continued to walk across the street.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"When's Daddy coming home?" he asked for the millionth time this week.

"Tomorrow." Lindsay said as they walked around a crowd of tourists.

"Why?" he asked, as he hopped over a puddle.

"Because that's when the conference is over." Lindsay said simply.

"Why?"

"They'll run out of things to say." She answered with a yawn.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but if they didn't then Daddy would be there forever." Lindsay said knowing that would end that series of conference questions. "And we don't want that."

"No." he said seriously as they stopped again and he looked up at Lindsay. "Mommy?"

"Yes?" Lindsay laughed.

"Do you have a penis?" he asked causing the man standing next to them to look at her surprised.

"No." Lindsay laughed as they crossed the street.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a girl." Lindsay said as she opened the door for her son and followed him up the steps.

"Mommy?" he asked as he stood by their apartment door waiting for Lindsay to open it.

"Yes, Henry?" Lindsay asked as she fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door.

"Can we get a dog?" he asked as they both took off their shoes and Henry held himself steady by placing his hand against Lindsay's leg.

"No." Lindsay said as they both headed into the kitchen. "What would you like, water or lemonade?"

"Lemonade!" he said excitedly as he climbed up onto the chair at the breakfast bar. Lindsay smiled and poured them lemonade and handed a cup to him.

"Be careful." Lindsay said as she watched him bring the cup to his mouth.

"I am." He said then focused on drinking. "Why?"

"Why what?" Lindsay asked as she took their empty cups and put them in the sink.

"Why can't we get a doggy?" he asked as he hopped off the stool and walked to the living room.

"Because, we don't have enough room, you don't want to have to kick Mommy or Daddy out to get a dog, do you?" she asked with a sad face as she sat on the couch next to him and pushed his brown hair back.

"No." he said almost horrified.

"That's what I thought." Lindsay laughed and kissed his forehead before turning the T.V. on.

"Can we watch Toy Story?" he asked with a yawn as he settled against Lindsay.

"You've seen it a million times." Lindsay laughed as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"I know." He smirked and Lindsay turned the DVD player on, knowing the movie was already in there. "Thanks Mommy."

"No problem." Lindsay said as she watched Woody get flung across the room by the recliner.

"Mommy?" she heard just as she was about to fall asleep.

"Yes?" she laughed.

"Do you love me?" he asked as he snuggled closer to her.

"You know I do." Lindsay laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Does Daddy?" he asked as he looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"You know he does." Lindsay said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause you're his boy." Lindsay said. "And so many other things that it would take forever to list."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." Lindsay said as she watched him smirk.

~Later that night~

"I sorry Mommy, but you're bad." Henry laughed as he lay in his bed dressed in his father's Rangers shirt, with his blue security blanket tangled around him.

"I know." Lindsay laughed as she threw the Batman comic on the nightstand. "It's Daddy's thing."

"It is." He laughed with a yawn, his blue eyes tired and heavy.

"What's my thing?" Danny asked from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Henry shrieked as he jumped from his bed into Danny's arms. "Hi."

"Hi." Danny said as he sat on the bed next to Lindsay and kissed her softly.

"You're back early." Lindsay said as she watched Henry settle in Danny's lap.

"I am." Danny smirked then turned his attention to his son. "And how are you?" Danny asked, kissing his son's nose.

"Good, Mommy was tryin' to read Batman." Henry laughed.

"And we all know Mommy's not good at that." Danny laughed, smirking at Lindsay before kissing her again.

"Hey." Lindsay said, faking hurt.

"It's okay, Mommy." Henry said as Danny moved him from his lap and placed him back in bed.

"Thank you." Lindsay laughed and turned to kiss Henry's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night." Henry replied and kissed Lindsay's cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too." Lindsay said as she turned and kissed Danny before leaving the room.

"I missed you." Danny said as he picked up the comic book.

"I miss you too." He said with a yawn.

"So, where were we?" Danny asked as he flipped to the dog-eared page.

"Right there." Henry said as he pointed to a picture of Batman and Robin with the Joker.

"Right." Danny said as he continued reading aloud. After five minutes or so he turned and saw the Henry was already fast asleep. He smiled and set the comic down gently before kissing him son and tucking his covers around him. "Love you." He whispered as he got off the bed and turned the light off and headed into his shared room with his wife.

"Hey." Lindsay said as she watched him strip and head to the bathroom.

"Hey." He said with a devilish smirk then brushed his teeth. "So what'd I miss?"

"Well, yesterday I was asked why people lie." Lindsay said as Danny climbed in the bed next to her. "Then today, it was why you didn't have boobs, if I had a penis, and back to the dog."

"Curious little thing, isn't he?" Danny laughed as he took the book from her hands and put it on his nightstand before cupping her face and kissing her properly.

"Well hello to you too." Lindsay laughed as she kissed him again. "I'm guessing he fell asleep?"

"Yup." Danny said proudly as she turned her lamp off and he spooned against her. "I'm starting to think he thinks my comics are boring, he's been falling asleep while I read since you were pregnant."

"Your comics, boring? No." Lindsay laughed.

"Shut up." Danny said as he kissed her shoulder then up her neck, giving her goose bumps.

"He just likes your voice." Lindsay said as she turned in his arms. "It soothes him, just like it has since I was pregnant."

"Why?" Danny laughed as he rolled her on her back and climbed on top of her.

"Shut up." Lindsay said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Why?"


End file.
